Derreck's World: Summer Movie
Derreck's World: Summer Movie is a 2010 American traditionally animated stick figure adventure comedy film based on the Dot Comedy television series Derreck's World. It was directed by the series creators Damen Walker and Wilton Lawrence and produced by Samuel Merritt. In the film, Mr. Velter and the other teachers from Normal Elementary School take over as the faculty over the beloved summer camp, Camp Fun-in-the-Ordinary, as part of their plot to torture their students into straightening up. Derreck Stickazoom and his friends Jake Bellgonga, Nick Flesmo, and Simon Fezshgerald team up with Lucas Enos and Robin Lylester to win a competition in which the winning team's leader gets to become one of the camp's counselors for the rest of the summer. Derreck's team ends up losing to Herbert Mitt's, but then Derreck and his friends fall off a cliff after a fight with Herbert's team and the counselors. Now they need to get back to the camp and save everyone from the "unbelievable power of Herbert the King". Previous offers by Dot Comedy to produce a film version of Derreck's World were turned down by Damen Walker, but he eventually accepted one in 2008. The film went into production in September 2008 and finished in August 2009. It was released to theaters by Paramount Pictures on May 14, 2010. The film was a box office success, earning over $590 million worldwide and becoming the third highest-grossing DJW Studios film to date, overtaking 1999's The Landrums. It was the studio's second feature film to have a G-rating, the first one being Kitties to Go, and its second film to be based on a television series, after Cartoon Network's Chip in Space: The Movie. Plot On the last day before summer vacation, Derreck, Jake, Nick, Simon and other kids at Normal Elementary School are watching the clock, waiting for the last bell to ring. At that same time, the teachers including Ms. Mulpey, Mr. Velter and Mr. TV are in the teacher's lounge talking about their new temporary jobs that are not yet revealed. When the school bell rings, a whole bunch of kids run down the hallway and out of the school towards their buses in a huge stampede that upsets the entire faculty. All of the teachers survive except Mr. TV, whose monitor got knocked off his cart and damaged during the stampede. Derreck and his classmates arrive at their favorite summer camp, Camp Fun-in-the-Ordinary, only to discover that Mr. Velter and Ms. Mulpey have taken over as the camp's new counselors. They confiscate all of the crazy gadgets Derreck brought with him (along with his pet hamster Ricky) and turn the camp itself into an everyday fitness program, much to everyone's dismay. Mr. Velter starts forcing all of his campers (except Herbert Mitt and his gang) to do numerous never-ending exercises. Herbert challenges Derreck to a race, but throws a bar of soap onto the ground and causes Derreck Stickazoom to skid, trip over a balance beam, tumble down a steep hill, and land in a huge mud puddle in front of the whole camp. More coming soon! Voice cast *Joshua Seth as Derreck Stickazoom *Gary LeRoi Gray as Jake Bellgonga *Scott McCord as Nicholas "Nick" Flesmo *Candi Milo as Simon Fezshgerald *Evan Sabara as Robin Lylester *Nancy Cartwright as Lucas Enos *Richard Steven Horvitz as Heriberto "Herbert" Mitt *Jennifer Saunders as Ms. Christina Mulpey "Ms. Mulpey" *John DiMaggio as Mr. Couch Ted Velter "Mr. Velter" More coming soon! Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer was released on May 1, 2009, and was attached to the films Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, New Magicopolis, Up, and Imagine That. The first theatrical trailer was attached to Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, followed by a second one being attached to A Christmas Carol. The last theatrical trailer was shown on April 16, 2010. Taglines *The Stickazoom kid returns on his first feature-length adventure. *Two rivals will be in for a showdown when school is out. (Promotional poster) *Summer camp will never be the same again. Video game A video game adaptation of the film was released on Wii, PlayStation3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and PC on April 16, 2010. Home media Derreck's World: Summer Movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 12, 2010. More coming soon! Soundtrack : Main article: Derreck's World: Summer Movie (soundtrack) Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films co-directed by Wilton Lawrence Category:Derreck's World merchandise Category:Derreck's World Category:DJW Studios Wiki